


Relationships

by BookwormSupreme



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M, Title is also a work in progress, but then life got in the way, this was meant to be completed for pride month, will edit tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormSupreme/pseuds/BookwormSupreme
Summary: Ali is much better at dealing with horses than people, especially when it comes to relationships. But maybe she can still help an unlikely friend through a difficult situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at least a year ago and then completely forgotten until recently. When Pride Month came around, I decided to clean up and post this to celebrate. The initial plan was to have it completed for the month, but of course real life got in the way and I haven't had the time to write I wanted. But I will still finish this. Also, this fic was started before the quest to save Justin, but I'm not gonna bother to fix it right now (maybe in the future). Finally, I have very little experience with LGBT+ relationship but will try my best. If there is anything wrong with how I have written it; or my fic in general, please let me know. Enjoy!

June 12th 

It’s been about a week since the other girls and I rescued Justin from DC and to most (including yours truly) it still feels so surreal to see him in person and not just as a photo on a corkboard in the Baroness’s library. 

The first day or so he was back was filled with mostly tears, hugs and veiled threats about the consequences if he ever thought about running off again. There were also questions, but luckily Linda and the Baroness came up with a cover story for him to tell everyone who was out of the loop. Something about Justin getting into a fight with his dad over some family secrets. I don’t remember all the details right now but everyone seems pretty satisfied with it. Luckily Loretta was too busy kissing, crying and yelling to get suspicious. I felt pretty bad about lying to the head Bobcat about her boyfriend but the truth would be too risky (and insane) to reveal.

Speaking of the Bobcats, Tan seems to be acting a little… weird I guess, since Justin’s return. I mean, she’s happy that he’s back, of course, but there’s just something about her that’s different now. To me, she looks almost… sad. 

I really noticed it the other day while she and Loretta were talking by the ring about the upcoming Moorland Champs. Justin was also there (guess they were going out on a date) but most of Tan’s attention was on her friend, pretty much ignoring Justin. When Loretta left with him, Tan stared off after them for a good while before walking away herself.

Actually, now that I think about it, Loretta’s been acting a bit off too. Especially around Tan, even when they’re with others. In fact, I haven’t seen them hang out with just each other in a few weeks; after Justin left, they would always spend Thursdays together.

But now it’s like they can’t be in the same room together unless someone else is with them

I don’t know how to describe it. 

I probably shouldn’t be gossiping about them like this, but since this will never leave my sight, Aideen willing, no one will find it. Maybe I should start investing in some invisible ink. Or a better hiding spot.

~ Ali


	2. Chapter 2

The one thing I hate about summer in Moorland is the heat; well, not so much the heat but rather the gallons of sweat that come with it. After just 45 minutes of light training, Moonshadow and I were already stinky and gross and I decided to stop for the day before I was forced to rip off my shirt.

“What do you say to a nice dip in the lake, huh Moon,” I suggested to the stallion as I led him to the stables to take off his tack and clean him up a bit. Moonshadow responded by rubbing his head against me. 

“Moon, cut it out!” I nearly shrieked. “I’m not a scratching post and you’re covered in sweat!” When the big doofus finally stopped, I looked down to see my t-shirt covered in horse hair, dirt and more sweat. “Well, good thing we’re going to the lake,” I said with a sigh as I started taking off his tack and tied him in his stall. 

Moonshadow nickered and gave me a look that was both apologetic and not at the same time. Though I still couldn’t understand him like the others could understand their steeds, I could read his thoughts and emotions better. 

“Maybe I should give Maya a call,” I thought to myself out loud as I started to groom him. “See if she wants to bring Lynx and join us.” Reaching into my back pocket for my phone, I remembered that I had left it in my truck so it wouldn’t fall during training and went to go get it.

“Be right back- Oh sorry!” I cut myself off to apologize to whoever I nearly ran into. 

“It’s all good.” It was Tan, leading her dappled bay gelding Hieronymo. They hadn’t been here when I first arrived and based on the slight layer of sweat on both horse and rider, they must’ve been out training as well.

There was an awkward silence as we just sort of stood there. 

“You done training for the day?” I finally asked, stepping out of their path. Tan nodded as she led Hieronymo to his stall, barely giving me a glance.

“Yeah, just a short lap around the new trail. Nothing official.” The answer was brief and that last part confused me.

“Official?” I repeated. Again, Tan’s first response was a nod as she removed the gelding’s tack and began grooming him. 

“Tuesdays are the Bobcats’ official day off. Most of the girls go off to Fort Pinta or even Jorvik City; I decided to stick around and train.”

Now I was even more lost; I knew the Bobcats had a day off once a week, but I thought it was Thursday, not Tuesday. Thursday was the day that Tan and Loretta would go off to do whatever, just the two of them, leaving the rest of the team to do as they please. I said as much to Tan, who stopped for a moment before moving on to clean the gelding’s hooves.

She had yet to actually look at me.

“Tuesday is the original day off; it’s the one day Justin has the least amount of work so he and Loretta take it off to go out and stuff.” The Bobcat’s second-in-command’s voice was stiff as she spoke, kind of like she was repeating what someone else wrote for her. “When Justin…left, Loretta worked herself even harder on Tuesdays and decided to take Thursday off instead.” 

She was silent for a good minute or two before speaking, quieter, again. “Now that he’s back, though, everything’s back to normal. Absolutely, perfectly, fucking normal.” That last part was said so softly and between gritted teeth that I almost didn’t hear it.

Moonshadow snorted and startled, Tan looked up at me, seeming to notice that I was still in the barn with her. Her eyes were wide in a typical deer-in-the-headlights fashion and had a dampness to them. Before I could ask what was wrong, debating if I even should, another voice called out and the shocked look on Tan’s face became something else.

“Hey, you guys!” Looking over my shoulder, I saw Loretta and Justin walk hand-in-hand into the stables. I turned around fully and waved at them.

“Hey. You guys going somewhere?” I asked, noticing that aside from their boots, they were both dressed for the beach. Justin nodded.

“Yeah, Lori and I are going to the beach at Fort Pinta for the day.” Like Tan, he didn’t really make eye contact with me but rather looked over my shoulder as he spoke. Unlike Tan, I knew the reason for this; things were still a little uneasy between us, the friendship we had tainted by his time and actions with Dark Core. 

Loretta picked up the conversation.

“We’re just here to pick up Kit and Bartok,” she explained, referring to Justin’s dark grey mare and Loretta’s grey gelding. “Justin’s put together a picnic and it’ll be good for the horses to cool off.” 

I couldn’t help but smile at the description of their date. Despite the issues between Justin and I, it was good to see he was making progress with his girlfriend.

“I was just heading to the lake to do the same with Moonshadow. Thinking of invinting Maya, if she’s available.” 

“Good idea,” said Justin. There was a silence until, to my surprise, Tan spoke up. 

“I groomed Bartok for you earlier, Lori.” Looking back at her, I noticed the slight flush to her face; probably from the heat. “Justin told me about the date yesterday so I came over to get him ready for you.” She glanced over at Justin quickly. “I didn’t have time to get to Kit, though, Justin. Sorry.” Despite her apology, Tan didn’t seem that sorry at all. And I didn’t think she was.

If Tan had been here as long as I was sure she had, she would’ve had plenty of time to groom both Bartok and Kit; the new trail wasn’t that long and she had been here before me. 

Justin’s voice interrupted my thoughts.

“It’s all good, Tan. I’ll just-“ 

“We can groom her at the beach,” Loretta suddenly said. “We should get going anyway, Justin. Before traffic gets bad.” Justin simply nodded at his girlfriend’s suggestion.

“Ah yeah, you’re right. I’ll just, load them up then.” No one spoke as he led the two horses to the trailer. Tan and Loretta were just standing there, myself off to the side, admiring the dead flies stuck to the sticky fly traps. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the awkward interaction between the two best friends.

“Thanks again Tan,” Loretta said, looking over her friend’s shoulder. Tan looked at her blonde friend and returned to clean Hieronymo’s left front hoof for the third time. 

“No problem, Lori-Loretta.” I could’ve sworn I heard her voice crack as she stopped herself from finishing the nickname. “Have a good time with Justin.” Was that bitterness in her voice? I couldn’t tell and Loretta didn’t seem to notice. 

“Thanks.” With that, the head Bobcat left her second-in-command at a brisk walk towards Justin’s truck.

As I watched them drive off, I only had one thing on my mind…

What in the name of Aideen was THAT all about?!


End file.
